Alzheimer's disease is one of the so-called “amyloid” diseases. The literature suggests that an interaction between an amyloid protein and a heparan sulfate proteoglycan, known as perlecan, is important in the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's and other amyloid diseases. A more detailed description of the amyloid diseases, Alzheimer's disease, heparan sulfate proteoglycans, and perlecan is contained in the “Detailed Description of the Invention”.
What is not known is whether perlecan (or related macromolecules) present in the tissues of Alzheimer's disease and other amyloid disorders are altered, abnormal and/or different than normal. This is a very important and puzzling question which has, of yet, not been answered. Since perlecan is usually found throughout the body in various organs and tissues and is synthesized by a variety of different cells, is it possible that perlecan (or related macromolecules) may exist in different form(s) in tissues, amyloid deposits and/or neurofibrillary tangles of patients afflicted with Alzheimer's disease? It is also possible that perlecan (or related macromolecules) may also exist in different form(s) in tissues and/or amyloid deposits of patients afflicted with any of the other amyloid diseases?